Solitaire
by Christa77
Summary: Fiction centrée sur le personnage d'Auron, à partir du moment où il retrouve Tidus. Il raconte le pèlerinage de son point de vue, remonte dans ses souvenirs, se souvient des moments passés avec Braska et Jecht ou de son premier amour... Et tente de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. De savoir qui est, au fond, l'homme derrière la légende.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Cette histoire est la mienne. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

J'ai été jeune, j'ai eu des idéaux. J'ai été trahi, j'ai été seul. J'ai été banni et j'ai été une légende. Mais que reste-t-il de l'homme ?

Je n'ai jamais été bon pour raconter les histoires. Je suis plutôt un homme d'action, comme on dit. Rien n'est plus clair qu'un poing dans la gueule, rien n'est plus blessant qu'une remarque acerbe. Le récit, ce qui enjolive l'existence... je ne sais pas.

Je veux pourtant que, toi qui m'écoute, tes yeux grand ouvert, tu comprennes. Et que tu saches qui a été Auron. Entreprise folle, pari perdu d'avance, pour quelqu'un qui ne le sait pas plus même. À toi de recoller les morceaux, de reconstituer ce portrait flou. D'en faire ta propre histoire. Car aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui vis.


	2. Une nuit à Luca

Bonjour à tous!

Après ce prologue tout mystérieux voici le premier chapitre de la fic "Solitaire", centrée autour du personnage d'Auron. Si j'ai voulu rester la plus fidèle à l'histoire du jeu, je me suis également permis des libertés et des raccourcis afin que mon histoire soit la plus logique et limpide possible, et qu'elle corresponde aux facettes que je voulais montrer.

J'espère donc que cette adaptation vous plaira malgré ses entorses au script. La rédaction est déjà bien avancée, je pense poster un chapitre par semaine.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage dans les reviews, même après plusieurs années de fanfiction ça fait toujours plaisir!

* * *

><p><span>Un soir à Luca<span>

Ça faisait déjà quelques semaines que j'avais été cherché le jeune Tidus à la vieille Zanarkand. Je n'avais malheureusement pas pu le suivre, car nul autre que Sin ne peut choisir où il envoie les voyageurs du temps. Il devait avoir un dessein que j'ignorais.

Il m'avait ramené à Luca. Cette ville si tendre et douloureuse… Il croyait que j'étais sensible à la mélancolie. Veille carcasse sentimentale.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, mais à Luca, la vie ne s'endort que rarement. La salle du bar était pleine et je n'avais pu compter que sur la complicité du propriétaire pour me garantir un espace vital, accoudé au comptoir. Il me jetait de temps en temps un regard mi-amusé, mi-apitoyé. On se connaissait bien, tous les deux. À plusieurs périodes de ma vie, je venais souvent ici. Pour des raisons différentes.

Pour la quatrième fois cette nuit, il me servit un petit verre d'aro, un alcool puissant obtenu à base de plantes que l'on trouve au bas du Mont Gagazet, quand la saison est au plus doux. La sensation ressentie dans la gorge s'apparente à une attaque de Bombo, mais je le dégustai à petite gorgée. Je voulais prolonger le naufrage dans la nuit. Mais deux voix fortes me sortirent de ma douce léthargie.

- ça par exemple, Gavo, tu crois ce que je vois ?  
>- Par Yevon, ça fait un bail ! Auron !<p>

Je me retournai doucement. Pariko et Gavo, deux soldats faisant partie de la ligue des Bannisseurs. Nous avions fait notre entraînement à l'armée ensemble, il y avait bien longtemps, quand je venais de me faire expulser de l'ordre des prêtres. Je ne les avais pas revus depuis cette période. C'étaient deux bons soldats, honnêtes et dévoués. Je les estimais beaucoup, et admirais leur débrouillardise. Bizarrement, j'étais soulagé de les voir, et encore en vie.

- Pariko. Gavo. Quel honneur de vous retrouver sur ma route.  
>- Laisse tomber, Auron, pas de manière entre nous ! On t'offre un verre ?<p>

Je les invitai à me rejoindre et le propriétaire sut qu'il pouvait me reverser un verre d'aro, tout en ayant préparé deux gobelets supplémentaires.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me demanda Gavo après avoir vidé son aro cul sec.  
>- Je bois, comme tu le vois.<br>- Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Luca ? Je croyais que tu avais disparu depuis toutes ces années !

- Depuis le pèlerinage de Lord Braska… renchérit Pariko.

- Non, je n'ai pas disparu. J'avais des…affaires.

- Que tu as réglées, puisque tu es là.

- C'est ça. Je me suis installé à Luca. Couler des jours tranquilles.  
>- ça, tu ne nous feras jamais croire, hein Gavo ?<br>- Non, je suis sûr qu'il manigance quelque chose. Mais je sais aussi qu'il ne sert à rien de le cuisiner, il ne nous dira rien.

- En tous cas, si tu ne sais pas quoi faire pour ta retraite, sache qu'ils embauchent des gardes pour la coupe de Blitzball. Tu pourrais facilement t'en charger.

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici ?

- Oui, répondit fièrement Pariko. Nous faisons partie de la garde rapprochée de Lord Seymour.  
>- Que faîtes-vous ici, alors ?<p>

- Congé, jusqu'à la manifestation ! Lord Seymour préfère la protection des Guados, mais en face du peuple, il doit montrer combien il s'est intégré aux humains… Pourquoi souris-tu ?  
>- Il y a quelques années, tu n'aurais jamais osé prononcer une critique ou une remarque sur le vénérable Seymour, Pariko. Je vois que tu t'es enhardi.<br>- Oh, je le comprends. Mais, il a beau être Maître de Yevon, rien ne m'enlèvera de la tête qu'il fait partie de cette race…

- Arrête Pariko, les Guados ne t'ont rien fait. Dis-moi patron, renchérit Gavo en se tournant vers le propriétaire, tu n'as plus tes danseuses ?

- Non, malheureusement. Depuis que Seymour est au pouvoir (le patron baissa la voix et nous fit signe d'approcher), l'Église nous pousse dans une attitude de respectabilité et prône la pureté. C'est sûrement très bon pour les mœurs, mais pour les affaires… Son père Jyscal était un homme remarquable, mais lui, il n'a jamais essayé de changer la nature profonde de l'homme…

- Car personne ne m'enlèvera de la tête qu'il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une femme qui se déhanche ! Conclût Pariko. Je m'en souviens d'une, surtout… On la voyait après l'entraînement… Je ne me souviens pas de son nom, mais si Yevon me permet… son corps !

Un coup d'épaule de la part de Gavo suffit à faire taire Pariko. Le patron lui lança un regard noir. En temps normal, je n'aurais pas cillé. Mais après cinq aros… Je me levai et pris Pariko par le col tout en le soulevant.

- N'évoque jamais Niobé devant moi. C'est clair ?

- Très clair, sourit Pariko. Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas savoir pourquoi ?  
>- Tu n'es pas aussi bête que tu veux bien le faire croire. Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver tout seul. Patron, dis-je en reposant Pariko, je m'en vais. Je viendrai payer l'ardoise demain.<p>

- Tu n'as jamais manqué à ta parole, Auron. Je t'attends demain.

Je saluai mes deux anciens compagnons, assez sèchement. Gavo semblait déçu, je crois qu'il voulait me demander des précisions sur le pèlerinage… Mais tout cela est loin, si loin… Je marchais un moment vers le port, sans but, avant de retrouver l'hôtel dans lequel j'avais pris une chambre pour la semaine. Bientôt, Tidus serait là.


	3. Le tournoi de Blitzball

Le tournoi de Blitzball

Vers dix heures le lendemain, je me dirigeai vers le bar du centre-ville. À cette heure-là, la salle était plongée dans une douce pénombre. Vide. Mes pas faisaient crier le parquet, et prévinrent le patron de mon arrivée. Sortant de l'arrière-salle, il me salua. Sans répondre, je lui posai une petite bourse sur le comptoir. Elle finit dans sa poche, il ne la vérifia pas.

- Je te sers quelque chose ?

- Qu'as-tu ?  
>- Ce que tu veux. Offert par la maison.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu prends, toi ?  
>- À cette heure-là ? J'ai un élixir de pomme. Ça pétille un peu.<br>- Je sais ce qu'est un élixir de pomme. Remplis.

Il déboucha une bouteille qu'il divisa en deux pots.

- C'est Pariko qui te met de mauvaise humeur ?  
>- Pardon ?<p>

- Ben je t'ai connu moins bougon.  
>- Ha bon.<p>

Je réfléchissais rapidement. C'est vrai que j'étais froid avec le patron, depuis mon retour à Luca. Depuis si longtemps, je mettais mes sentiments en carafe. Surtout ne pas se répandre.

- Désolé d'avoir été désagréable. Je crois que j'ai pris l'habitude d'être seul.  
>- Et c'est vrai que tu as tellement l'habitude d'être gentil avec toi-même…<p>

Le patron me fit un clin d'œil auquel je répondis par un rictus.

- Je pensais que c'était Niobé qui…  
>- Non, pas du tout, coupais-je sec. C'est fini.<p>

- Dommage. Je l'aimais bien.

À la manière dont je plongeais mon regard qui tue dans le sien, le patron sentit, mal à l'aise, qu'il avait à nouveau mis le doigt sur un sujet douloureux. Mais au fond, pouvais-je vraiment lui en vouloir de bien aimer Niobé ? Elle aurait rendu folle une pierre.

- Enfin, je l'aimais bien parce qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Elle, c'est la danse qu'elle aimait, pas l'argent. Et je ne l'ai jamais vu repartir avec quelqu'un qui ne lui plaisait pas. Et elle n'a jamais obtenu d'argent d'aucun homme… pas comme les autres…

- Je sais. Tu l'as revue ?  
>- Non. Elle a complètement déserté le quartier. Aucune des filles n'est restée en contact avec elle. On dirait qu'elle a voulu tracer un trait sur cette vie…<p>

Elle avait voulu oublier… Moi aussi, j'aimerais pouvoir fermer les yeux et oublier. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la fenêtre pour vérifier la position du soleil. L'heure était venue.

- Patron… tu peux mettre le match ?  
>- Bien sûr…<p>

L'air circonspect, il alluma un écran suspendu au mur du fond.

- Depuis quand tu regardes le blitzball ?  
>- Je n'aime pas le sport, mais le parcours des Besaid Aurochs m'attendrit. J'aimerais bien qu'ils gagnent contre les Luca Goers.<br>- Tu peux toujours t'asseoir dessus. Et ne me la fais pas Auron. À ton air, ce n'est pas le match qui te préoccupe.  
>- Et tu as raison. Si j'étais toi… je fermerais aujourd'hui. J'irais à la campagne, faire une course de chocobo avec mes enfants… Tu vois l'idée ?<br>- Je vois qu'il ne fait pas bon être à Luca aujourd'hui. Merci Auron.

Le patron ferma ses volets, rangea la bouteille d'élixir et prit son manteau.

- Pas besoin de fermer. S'ils veulent rentrer, ils le feront…  
>- Très bien.<p>

- Et… je ne suis pas sûr de te revoir bientôt alors… bonne chance, Auron.

- Merci patron.

Il partit, et je m'installais de manière à me concentrer sur le match. Les pauvres Aurochs n'en menaient pas large… Je ne connaissais rien à ce sport mais il ne fallait pas avoir vaincu Sin pour comprendre que les Luca Boers les écrasaient.

Pendant la pause, une dizaine de danseuses s'approprièrent le stade. Habillées de tuniques blanches, elles interprétaient une ronde aux Anciens. Niobé la dansait aussi. Toutes les danses de Spira trouvent leur racine dans les chants et les cérémonies religieuses, et elle avait dû rejoindre un ordre de prêtresses pour les apprendre. Au désespoir de ses parents, qui n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis de Yevon et de ses principes imposants. Mais elle avait du courage et de la détermination, c'était ce que j'aimais en elle... entre autres choses.

Le match reprit. Même inégalité des forces. C'est au moment le plus critique qu'il fit enfin son arrivée. Un regard bleu, perçant. Et ses cheveux blonds. Au fond des yeux, la même étincelle de folie que son père. Malgré ses efforts, le score ne remonta pas assez et les Aurochs se prirent une nouvelle défaite au palmarès. Mais à présent, la bataille se jouait sur un autre terrain…

- _Et c'est une salve d'applaudissements pour les Luca Boers ! Le Maître Seymour Guado est lui-même descendu vers le terrain pour saluer les joueurs ! Mais que me dit-on ? Il paraît que des monstres ont été lâchés dans la ville ! Qui viendrait gâcher une journée de championnat ? Attendez, je vois une crête… Et des griffes…Par Yevon… Fuyez !_

Pendant que le commentateur prenait ses jambes à son coup, je quittai le bar. Le moment était venu. J'avais hâte de retrouver mon protégé.


	4. La confidence d'Elma

La confidence d'Elma

Pour être honnête, mes retrouvailles avec Tidus ne furent pas précisément ce qu'on peut appeler des embrassades de joie.

C'est ma lame qu'il rencontra en premier, quand celle-ci s'interposa entre son flanc et les canines acérées d'un Bicorne. Presque vexé de s'être trouvé en position inconfortable devant moi, le jeune homme n'accepta qu'avec réticence mon aide au combat. Après avoir repoussé l'attaque des Guados et de leurs animaux de compagnie et mis Yuna en sûreté, je pus avoir enfin une conversation privée avec Tidus.

Privée ne veut pas dire calme. Il m'a d'abord insulté pour l'avoir laissé à son triste sort seul sur Spira. Autant dire qu' il n'était pas dans les meilleures dispositions pour entendre que l'espèce de baleine qui semait la terreur sur ce monde était son géniteur. Il aurait besoin de temps pour se faire à cette idée, et surtout pour comprendre le rôle qu'il avait à jouer dans le plan de Jecht.

Pour le moment, il me fallait simplement trouver un moyen de rester à ses côtés. Devenir le gardien de Lady Yuna me semblait la meilleure solution, et cela me permettait d'honorer une autre promesse, faite à mon ami Braska, son père. Tidus m'amena vers Yuna et je lui proposai d'emblée mes services. Elle fut à la fois flattée et confuse. En effet, qui pouvait croire qu'un noble guerrier ayant déjà eu l'honneur de se frotter à Sin retenterait l'expérience ? Il ne devait vraiment avoir rien à perdre…

J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de croiser chacun de ses gardiens. Lulu et Wakka, à Besaïd, il y avait maintenant si longtemps. Ils étaient beaucoup plus jeunes, en ce temps-là. Kimahri, sans qui je ne serais sans doute pas là à te parler. Et Tidus, bien sûr. Quant à Yuna, elle me faisait douloureusement penser à Braska. L'idée de prendre la route avec autant de personnes ne m'enthousiasmait pas, j'avais tant l'habitude de ne compter que sur moi-même.

La journée était bien entamée et Yuna tardait à quitter Luca. Je pris alors les devants et me dirigeais vers le commencement de la route de Mi'hen. Cette première initiative, en apparence anodine, m'érigeait à la fois comme leader des gardiens de Yuna et trouble-fête.

Sur le chemin, j'eus la bonne surprise de constater que mes compagnons étaient déjà des guerriers aguerris. J'avais eu quelques craintes en découvrant la balle de blitzball de Wakka mais celle-ci se révéla particulièrement meurtrière. Je compris que Yuna avait eu la sagesse de s'entourer non seulement de personnes fidèles, mais compétentes. La magie de Lulu était très étonnante, pour une femme si jeune.

La route de Mi'hen fourmillait. Les passages étaient plus fréquents que lors de mon premier passage, dix ans auparavant. La présence de soldats, notamment, m'inquiétait un peu. Le Capitaine Lucil de la garde des Chocobos, accompagnée d'Elma et de Clasko, nous expliqua ce déploiement de force par le danger que représentait par un monstre mangeur de chocobos. J'avais certains doutes quant à la véracité de son propos, mais ne pus lui poser trop de questions.

La rencontre la plus intéressante fut celle avec une étrange femme du nom de Belgemine. Habillée d'une robe verte épousant parfaitement ses formes, elle semblait ne sortir de nulle part. Elle parut s'intéresser particulièrement à Yuna et lui prodigua de précieux conseils sur l'invocation de ses chimères et avait l'air de maîtriser son sujet à la perfection. Une grande force de caractère émanait de cette femme, et c'est peut-être cette détermination qui m'attira vers elle. Sa voix douce cachait une lourde vérité, j'en étais persuadé. Elle proposa un duel de chimères à Yuna qui remporta l'épreuve avec habileté. Alors qu'elle nous souhaitait bonne chance pour la suite de notre pèlerinage, je crus déceler un sourire alors qu'elle cherchait à croiser mon regard derrière mes lunettes.

Le soir tombait juste quand nous parvînmes au refuge Al-bedh. Après avoir réservé deux chambres pour la nuit, je m'apprêtais à intégrer l'arrière-salle où, je l'avais repéré, quelques agréables fauteuils m'attendaient. C'est alors que j'entendis la voix stridente de Tidus :

- Hé, Auron ! Viens voir, c'est trop beau !

- Je suis fatigué, Tidus.

- Mais viiiiiiiiens !

Je sortis malgré moi et restai sans voix. L'astre plongeait dans l'eau avec une rare douceur, imprégnant le décor d'une couche orangée. C'était somptueux. Adossé à la barrière du refuge, je me demandai depuis combien de temps je ne m'étais pas attardé devant un coucher de soleil. Niobé devrait avoir la réponse.

Ce soir-là, les filles prirent rapidement leurs quartiers de nuit, tout comme Kimahri. Wakka resta un moment dans l'arrière-salle à discuter avec des joueurs de Blitzball pendant que je ruminais mes sombres pensées au fond d'un verre de vin. Juste avant le départ de Wakka, la garde des chevaliers chocobos entra dans la salle. Les traits du Capitaine Lucil étaient tirés, anxieux. Elle salua l'assemblée d'un signe de la main et partit se coucher, suivie de de Clasko qui tombait de fatigue. Elma demanda une infusion à l'aubergiste. Puis, tremblante, elle s'avança vers moi.

- Sir Auron ? Puis-je vous parler ?

- Bien sûr, Elma, prenez donc un siège. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
>- Et bien, je ne devrais pas vous le dire, car c'est secret. Mais vous êtes le gardien de Lady Yuna et je... je...<p>

Elle semblait lutter contre elle-même.

- Je dois vous avertir ! Vous allez la protéger n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est mon devoir.

- Je comprends... Et bien, la mission que nous préparons est plus que délicate. Avec les Banisseurs et l'armée de Bevelle, nous allons faire venir Sin et le battre !  
>- Vous faire battre plutôt... C'est de la folie !<p>

- Je sais que c'est ce que vous pensez. Mais... depuis toutes ces années des Invokeurs meurent pour nous libérer de Sin, nous ne pouvons rester ici à ne rien tenter !  
>- Qui a eu l'idée de cette mission-suicide ?<br>- Maître Seymour.

- Intéressant...  
>- Alors, vous allez dissuader Lady Yuna de se rendre au temple de Djose ? Le combat aura lieu demain sur la plage en bas de la route des Mycoros. Il ne faut pas qu'elle courre de dangers. Promettez-moi !<p>

Le ton d'Elma n'était pas plaintif. Il était rempli de terreur. En protégeant Yuna, c'était elle qu'elle essayait de protéger. Comme si son geste pouvait rendre le destin plus clément avec sa vie. Elle était touchante.

- Bien sûr, Elma. J'essaierai de la raisonner. Et je ne dirai pas à Lucil que vous m'avez parlé.

Elle me lança un regard plein de gratitude. Quand elle quitta la pièce, je savais que je ne dirai pas la vérité à Yuna.

En effet, même si Elma avait fait le bon choix en me confiant des données militaires secrètes, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que Yuna n'était pas mon unique protégée. Et à l'évocation de Sin, je réalisais que plus tôt Tidus serait confronté à Jecht, plus tôt il serait à prêt à le combattre. Il était essentiel que Tidus soit sur la plage demain. Même si pour cela, nous devions tous risquer nos vies.


End file.
